Busted
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: It's Blaine's eighteenth birthday and Cooper decides to give him part of his birthday present at the party. Kurt overhears them. Established!Klaine, Established!Andercest, Infidelity.


**A/N: I'm such a sucker for making Blaine cry.**

**Rating: R  
****Warning: Sexual content, infidelity, incest shaming.  
****Word Count: 1600  
Characters: Blaine Anderson/Cooper Anderson, Kurt Hummel**

**Summary: It's Blaine's eighteenth birthday and Cooper decides to give him part of his birthday present at the party. Kurt overhears them. Established!Klaine, Established!Andercest.**

* * *

"Coop- Coop- oh god, Coop, harder-"

"Sshh, your boyfriend's downstairs."

"It's a fucking party, Cooper, the music — _oh_ — the music's gonna drown us out. Guh fuck, right _there._ Fuuuuuuuuuuuck."

"Mm, you're so hot like this, babe. I can't wait to get you alone-"

"We are — fuck — alone. Guh _yes_."

"I mean _alone_ alone, B. When we don't have to be quiet and I can just fuck you into the mattress and listen to you to all day long if I want to."

"Oh _god_, you can't just — _fuck_ — you can't just fucking say things like that."

"Sure I can. Like you said, the music's gonna drown us out, right?"

"I'm so close, Coop, I'm so close. So close, oh god. Cooper, pleasepleaseplease, I need more, I need- I need you. Not your fingers, _you_, oh god, in me, _please_."

"We don't have time. Later though, I promise. When we go back to my apartment, I swear, we'll do more than this."

"No, _now_. I need — now. Oh god, can we go now? Can't wait, need you, need you so bad oh god."

"You really want to ditch your own birthday party?"

"Yes, yes, please god please, I need you. Guh, harder, _more_, Coop I need-"

"Ssshh I know, I'm gonna take care of you. Don't I always take care of you? I promise, babe."

"Yes, god, so good. As soon as- please- apartment, _oh god, Cooper._"

"After the party."

"I can't- I can't wait that long."

"You're just gonna have to, Blaine. I'll make it worth it, I promise. It's gonna be so good."

"Cooper, more, I need- oh god, I'm so close, fuck fuck fuck, Cooper, I need- _yes._"

Kurt can't listen any more. At first he thought it was a misunderstanding, that the music had gotten to his ears and the voice on the other side of the door wasn't _actually_ Blaine, but he can't deny it any longer. Part of him still hopes it's some kind of misconception, that somehow he's got it wrong and Blaine isn't fooling around with his brother.

But then he opens the door to Blaine's bedroom and sure enough, there they are. They're spooning on the bed, Blaine clothed only from the waist up, and his legs are spread as wide as he can manage as Cooper works three fingers inside. Blaine's face his flushed, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat as he pants and writhes and bucks against Cooper's ministrations.

"What the hell, Blaine?"

Blaine lets out a panicked shriek, pulling away from Cooper and grabbing a pillow to cover himself on instinct. His face grows red, right to the tips of his ears, and he begins to babble helplessly as he stares at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Oh fuck, Kurt, I- I can explain. I thought you were- it's not- I mean- I don't- Cooper and I- we were just- I mean- it's not like- I don't- I've never- Kurt, you have to understand- I don't- this isn't- _fuck_."

Kurt grips the door handle firmly, shaking with anger and betrayal and _hurt_. He tries to blink away the tears in his eyes as they blur his vision, but it only succeeds in making them fall down his cheeks.

"How long have you two been doing this?" he asks, voice hoarse and trembling.

"Kurt, I-"

"We've always been close," Cooper cuts in, looking between Blaine and Kurt anxiously.

"I said _how long?_" Kurt demands, tightening his grip on the handle and making his knuckles go white. "How long have you been fooling around behind my back?"

"Kurt, I swear, we never-"

"Over a year," Cooper replies honestly, earning a desperate yell of "Cooper!" from Blaine.

"Over a year? … So, so you were _fucking your brother_ before you even told me you loved me? All of that stuff you said, about New York and love and wanting me to be your first … that was all a big lie?"

"Kurt … please, oh god, I'm so sorry, it's not-"

"Don't. I- I'm going to leave now. I'm going to walk out of this door and you are never going to see me again."

In the back of Kurt's mind, he knows it's not true. Blaine will still see him at school, in glee, in booty camp, but the words get his message across and Blaine begins to babble again, pleading for Kurt to forgive him and understand.

With one last glance between the brothers, Kurt shakes his head and walks out the door. Blaine grabs the first item of clothing in reach, the sweatpants he wears during the night, and tugs them onto his legs. He calls out for Kurt, not even looking at Cooper before racing out of the door and following him. He pushes through the crowd of party-goers, yelling Kurt's name and repeatedly trying to grab Kurt's hand. They're outside by the time he gets Kurt to stop.

"Kurt, please-"

"Why him?" Kurt asks angrily, turning on his heel and making Blaine stop short. "Out of all the people you could've cheated on me with, why him? Why not Sebastian, or Dave, or someone from Scandals? God knows any of them would've jumped at the chance to be with someone like you. Why your own fucking brother, Blaine?"

"It's not just sex, Kurt," Blaine murmurs sadly, reaching for Kurt's hand. Kurt pulls it away like Blaine's burned him. "I … I'm in love with him. I have been for years, long before I knew you, and I thought it'd go away but it didn't. I'm so sorry. I never- I never wanted to hurt you."

"That's sick, Blaine! He's your brother! Do you hear me? _Your brother!_"

Blaine grits his teeth and clenches his fists, trying desperately not to cry. "You know, for someone who's so vocal about equality, you're sure quick to discriminate," he says bitterly before he can stop himself, making Kurt recoil in surprise. "No, Kurt- I- I didn't mean that, fuck, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"You know what, just forget it. Forget us. Forget everything I've ever said or done with you. I thought … I thought I meant something to you." Kurt takes an unsteady breath as more tears spill down his cheeks, and he shakes his head at Blaine sadly. "Clearly you've got something that's more important, though. So I'm just going to leave you to it. Go back to Cooper. But I really hope you get the help you need, Blaine, because you are _sick_. I can't believe I never realised it before."

"Kurt, no, please. I need you, I love you, I swear to god Kurt, I do. I'm not sick, I promise. Look at me, come on just look at me. I _need_ you."

Kurt looks at him for a long moment before speaking. "I don't even know who you are anymore, Blaine …"

"Kurt," Blaine pleads weakly, but Kurt is already turning his back and walking to his car. He falls to his knees, right there in front of his house, and nothing can stop the tears that begin to roll down his cheeks. He never takes his eyes off of Kurt as the boy climbs into his car, sparing one final glance before taking off. "Kurt …"

A pair of strong arms encase him, a soft voice murmurs soothingly in his ear, and he's torn between pulling Cooper in for comfort and pushing him away out of anger. He leans in initially, not sure what to do, before he hears Kurt's voice in his head.

_I really hope you get the help you need, Blaine, because you are sick_.

He's sick. He's sick for loving his brother, for acting on his feelings and choosing to be with someone that society is against him for. It's everything he's heard a thousand times before, for being gay, for wanting to date guys instead of girls, and it hurts so much to hear the same thing from someone that's usually so open-minded and accepting.

He pushes Cooper away with a cry, wriggling himself out of his arms and pushing himself to his feet.

"This is all your fault!" he yells angrily, the tears all but blinding him as they fall down his face. He's panicked and hurt and irrational, and he doesn't mean a word that leaves his mouth but he can't stop himself from saying it. "Did we seriously think this was okay? We're fucking gross, Cooper! We're _wrong_. And now I've lost the most important person in my life, because of you! You ruin everything!"

Cooper splutters from where he sits on the ground, tries to find something to say to make Blaine understand, but Blaine just lets out a broken sob and fists his hands in his hair.

"I can't- I need- … I'm going for a walk. Tell everyone that the party's over."

"Blaine-"

"Don't. Happy fucking birthday to me, huh?" Blaine murmurs bitterly, kicking the ground before turning and walking away from the house, away from Cooper, away from the baffled party guests and his even more baffled parents.

Later that night, he'll go to Cooper's apartment and knock timidly on the door, fall into Cooper's arms and plead for forgiveness. He'll assure Cooper that he doesn't think that they're wrong, that he'll get over Kurt and he'll never stop being with Cooper as long as he wants him. He'll let Cooper kiss away the tears, and Cooper will hold him as he drinks a cup of hot chocolate to calm down. He'll fall asleep in Cooper's arms, curled up and exhausted from the stress of the day's events.

But for now, he walks. He barely notices the ground scratching his bare feet as he walks and walks for miles. He keeps going until his leg muscles ache, and even then, he doesn't stop. He's not heading in any specific direction, he never ends up in any particular place. Just away.

And in that moment, away is exactly where he wants to be.

* * *

**_FIN._  
Feedback is appreciated. (: **


End file.
